Así fue
by xsxbx
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde el fin de la guerra y Harry por fin se ha decido a volver a Londres. ¿Pero acaso todo seguirá igual? ¿O simplemente tambien ha perdido aquello que tanto amaba? Los recuerdos del pasado emergen y una nueva realidad lo recibe..


**Así fue…**

Después de mucho tiempo se había decidido a ir a la ciudad que lo había visto crecer, madurar, sufrir, amar…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si esperara que ese simple acto borrara los dolorosos recuerdos que acudían a su mente. Exhaló con fuerza y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Emprendió su camino de nueva cuenta, tenía que llegar al Caldero Chorreante.

Ese día, había decidido caminar. Quería sentir el frío clima londinense filtrarse por sus poros, quería sentir la fría brisa sobre su rostro. Quería simplemente, impregnarse de todas aquellas cosas que tanto añoraba y que ahora de nuevo podía volver a sentir.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la emoción. Esta noche vería de nuevo a la familia Weasley y no había nada que no lo hiciera más feliz. Después de tanta insistencia por parte de la Molly, Harry por fin aceptó hacerles una visita. Se quedaría con ellos una semana, antes de emprender de nuevo el viaje.

¿Cuál viaje? Se preguntarán… Bueno, pues la verdad es que desde que Harry había derrotado al Sr. Tenebroso, había comenzado un viaje alrededor del mundo. Había comenzado un viaje que aunque en un principio fue un método de protección, y no porque Harry corriera algún riesgo… sino, porque no quería enfrentarse al mundo solo, quería simplemente olvidar. ¿Y que mejor método de hacerlo que huir de todo aquello que lo molestaba? Y aunque en un principio esos eran los motivos de Harry, ahora este disfrutaba el viaje con cada fibra de su ser, bueno, al menos cuando no pensaba en ella.

De nuevo sacudió su cabeza, pero esta vez lo hizo con furia. Se recriminó así mismo su torpeza y debilidad. Si lo que quería era olvidarla, ¿Cómo iba a lograrla si ella estaba en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos?

Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que su piel se volvió blanca por la intensidad con la que lo hacía. Molesto, pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello y se paró en seco. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportar el dolor. Por él. Por ella. Por ambos.

Miró su mano con atención. Hacía tiempo que se había dejado de de ser pálida y que ahora era de un leve tono bronceado. Su constante exposición al sol y largas caminatas habían hecho de él alguien bastante diferente a lo que solía ser. Sin mencionar que su cuerpo por fin había terminado de desarrollarse. No era alto, pero tampoco se quejaba de su estatura. Su cuerpo delgado pero a la vez musculoso había sido producto de todo el ejercicio involuntario que había llevado a cabo todos esos años… Y su cabello, bueno, su cabello seguía igual de indomable.

Levantó la vista y vio con sorpresa que ya había llegado a su destino. Suspiró con fuerza y entró al Caldero Chorreante, donde se había quedado de ver con la familia Weasley. Y apenas entró por el umbral de la puerta, sintió como un par de brazos lo envolvían.

Ron Weasley abrazaba con fuerza a su mejor amigo, después de tantos años de ausencia. Y no fue único que realizó este acto, ya que apenas Ron se hubo despegado, la familia Weasley se arremolinó frente a él para recibirlo.

La señora Weasley era exactamente igual a como Harry la recordaba, tal vez tenía una que otra cana, pero nada del otro mundo. Y lo mismo sucedió con el Sr. Weasley. Giró la cabeza y vio con atención a su amigo. Era bastante alto y al igual que Harry era delgado, y se dejaba ver a través de su suéter una leve musculatura. Sus infantiles pecas seguían sobre su nariz y sonrió cuando vio su inigualable cabello rojizo.

De nuevo giró la cabeza emocionado y se enfocó en George, que lucía feliz, aunque aún era palpable el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de su hermano. A su lado estaba Ginny, quien se veía muy feliz junto a su novio: Draco Malfoy. Harry sonrió con algo de ironía al recordar como el joven rubio molestaba e insultaba a los Weasley cada que tenía oportunidad. Draco asintió levemente en forma de saludo y Harry hizo lo mismo.

Cuando de pronto notó la presencia de alguien más.

Hermione Granger estaba frente a él, y la sensación era exactamente como Harry la recordaba.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló. Las palabras no salían de su boca y su corazón feliz y excitado comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada. Una leve capa de sudor frío comenzó a formarse en su frente y en sus manos y sin darse cuanta su respiración se hizo irregular.

Su cabello ya no parecía una maraña, pero seguía conservando aquellos hermosos rizos que tanto la caracterizaban, solo que ahora estaban más ordenados. Su rostro había cambiado levemente, pero solo para dejar atrás aquel rostro infantil y dulce que Harry recordaba, y que ahora la cubría una fina capa de madurez. Sus curvas ahora eran más acentuadas y usaba como siempre, sus típicos jeans.

Hermione corrió a su encuentro y sin pensarlo dos veces lo rodeó con sus brazos. Y la sensación fue abrumadora. El volver a sentir su piel contra la suya, su aliento en el cuello, y sus brazos rodeando su espalda era algo simplemente magnífico. Y Harry jamás terminaría de acostumbraría a ello.

- Te extrañé tanto… - la joven lloró en su pecho y Harry solo pudo abrazarla y tratar de decirle con su silencio cuanto la había extrañado el también.

Y de pronto, sin darle tiempo a nada la chica se separó de él. Y fue tan brusco y tan sorpresivo que aún después de varios segundos, Harry aún no asimilaba del todo las cosas. Lo único que había en su mente era el hecho de que la chica que tanto amaba y extrañaba estuviera ahí para recibirlo.

Harry sonrió con evidente alegría y miró a todas y cada una de las personas que estaban ahí. Y entonces todo encajó para él. Ahí estaba lo que por tanto tiempo había viajado, ahí a su lado estaba su familia. Su extraña y hermosa familia.

- Sabía que me extrañabas, pero no pensé que fuera tanto – el tono burlón de Draco se escuchó y Harry no pudo evitar reír. Definitivamente había extrañado a su familia. Incluidos sus próximos integrantes, como Draco.

- Y no sabes cuanto – le contestó Harry riendo, haciendo que el resto de la familia lo hiciera también.

* * *

Harry miraba el techo con suma atención, como si hubiera algo interesante en él que pudiera acaparar toda su mente. Aunque en realidad, la mente de Harry se encontraba en la habitación contigua, donde se encontraba Hermione.

Pero había algo que llamaba la atención del moreno, y eso era el que Hermione se comportara normal. Demasiado normal. Si, debería de estar contento, pero ¿Por qué no lo estaba? Y la respuesta era que simplemente las cosas no cuadraban en su mente. Porque la última vez que había visto a Hermione Granger, las cosas no habían quedado nada bien…

**Flashback**

Había tomado la decisión, y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Si, era dolorosa, ¿pero que mas daba?, si quería mantenerla a salvo a ella y a su mejor amigo así como a su familia, Harry tendría que hacerlo solo. Tendría que irse lo antes posible y así lograr su cometido. Aunque le costara la vida.

Tomó sus posesiones más valiosas y las metió en una mochila. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y con varita en mano, dio comienzo a lo que sería su nueva vida. Su misión. Su deber.

Pero antes, se despediría de ella. Quería conservar un último recuerdo de ella antes de partir a su desconocido destino. Antes de saber si alguna vez la volvería a ver.

Se apareció en medio de un parque. Era pasada la media noche, por lo que nadie lo vio. Caminó hacia el centro de este, buscando su punto de reunión: una fuente. Caminó con pesadez, como si sus tobillos tuvieran un par de grilletes sujetos a ellos. Su corazón que palpitaba con locura, le gritaba a viva voz que no lo hiciera. Pero su mente incapaz de pensar en esos momentos, solo hizo que continuara.

No tuvo que esperar, porque en cuanto llegó, Hermione ya estaba ahí. Llevaba sus típicos jeans y una ligera chaqueta para protegerse de la brisa fría que se sentía en el ambiente. Su rostro se encontraba pálido y en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación, pero Harry no se echaría para atrás. Si quería seguir teniendo una razón para despertar cada mañana, tendría que mantenerla sana y salva. Sin importar el costo que la vida pudiera cobrarle.

- ¿Harry, estás bien? – preguntó Hermione llena de preocupación, que desde hacía algunos días se había incrementado notablemente.

Aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache que tanto amaba y al que le había entregado su corazón sin ninguna objeción, ahora era un muerto en vida que caminaba y respiraba por costumbre. Sus notables ojeras fueron el primer signo que alertó a Hermione, pero, ¿cualquier puede tener insomnio, cierto?, pero por más que había tratado de ignorar aquellos pequeños detalles de su novio, estos poco a poco comenzaron a ser cada vez más notables.

- Harry, dime que sucede… - sus ojos suplicantes rogaban una explicación y una solución. Porque no podía verlo más de esa manera. No podría soportar por más tiempo el ver como el amor de su vida se consumía en el dolor. No mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

- Me voy – Fue la simple y corta respuesta de Harry Potter. Y al ver esos intensos ojos verdes, Hermione entendió que no había nada que hacer. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y a esta le siguieron muchas más al comprobar que nada lo haría retroceder. Por que esas frías esmeraldas no eran los ojos que ella tanto amaba.

- ¿Por qué? – La pregunta invadió el lugar y un silencio incómodo se presentó ante ellos como un gran bloque de hielo.

- Porque ya no te amo – Y fue todo lo que Hermione necesito para saber que lo había perdido completamente. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, las evidencias siempre estuvieron ahí aunque ella se negara a verlas.

- Dime, Harry…- las traicioneras lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, y Harry se sintió la peor escoria del mundo. Se sintió tan miserable que ni siquiera la pudo mirar al rostro cuando ella le llamó – Dime que hice mal. Dime de una maldita vez que fue lo que hice para que me pagues de esta manera…

Su pecho estaba a punto de explotar del dolor y un gran nudo en la garganta impedía que las palabras que Harry necesitaba salieran de ella. Porque verla sufrir era lo peor que Harry soportaría. Y más sin embargo ahí estaba, destrozando a la mujer que amaba con toda su alma para mantenerla a salvo.

- Nada – levantó la vista por unos segundos y se arrepintió por ello. Porque toda su vida quedaría esa dolorosa imagen grabada en su mente. Su Hermione, sufriendo a causa suya – Nada que no pudieras evitar

Hermione se mordió el labio en señal de ansiedad y despegó sus ojos de los de Harry, concentrando toda su atención en el estrellado cielo de aquella hermosa noche de otoño. Buscando en las estrellas las respuestas que su corazón y su mente no podían responder, buscando una esperanza… de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera tan solo un sueño.

- Hermione… - la voz de Harry la despertó de aquel extraño letargo y comprobó con dolor que nada era un sueño… -Tengo que irme ya – la manera en que arrastraba las palabras le hizo recordar a Malfoy. Pero a diferencia de este último, Harry lo hacía con dolor, con desesperación…

- ¿Eso es todo? – dijo Hermione aún mirando el cielo - ¿Así termina todo para ti? – fijó su mirada con la de Harry de una manera intensa - ¿¡Así terminarás con mi vida, con mi amor, con mis ilusiones, con todos nuestros sueños? ¡Harry es que no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo… como fue que sucedió? ¿Desde cuando dejaste de sentir algo por mí?

Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor y miró a Harry con enojo. Y entonces Harry entendió que había cumplido lo que había ido a cumplir, porque Harry Potter ahora era la persona más odiada por Hermione Granger.

**Fin del Flashback**

Se giró de nuevo en la cama, en un intento más de conciliar el sueño. Pero no lo logró. Los recuerdos de aquella dolorosa noche de otoño venían a su mente sin descanso. Como una especie de castigo, por todo el daño que le había causado. Porque a pesar de todo, ella nunca lo dejó. Y Harry pudo comprobar eso, esa misma tarde. Agregando otra cosa a su lista de porque se sentía miserable.

* * *

- Que bueno que has venido… - las mejillas de Hermione se pintaron de un lindo color carmín y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo ante el panorama que se encontraba frente a él. Era como volver en el tiempo y ver a la alegre y hermosa Hermione Granger.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme – contestó el chico algo apenado. Y es que Hermione tenía un fuerte poder sobre él que aún le era difícil de descifrar.

El silencio se presentó, pero a diferencia de su último encuentro este fue más delicado, y hasta se podría decir que cómodo. Porque era uno de esos silencios en que el uno dice todo sin palabras. Solo con mirarla, Harry supo que ella era feliz y el era feliz por eso.

- Harry, el motivo porque te cité aquí es porque quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros…- Hermione lo miró de esa manera penetrante y llena de seguridad que a Harry siempre ponía nervioso. Más sin embargo, no quitó sus ojos de ella.

- Yo… - las palabras incapaces de salir de su boca se quedaron un rato ahí, esperando el momento indicado para salir, pero jamás lo hicieron. Hermione le sonrió y entonces todo lo que tenía planeado decirle y confesarle se esfumó, porque ahora solo existía ella y la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

- Harry, tu siempre serás una parte importante de mi vida, y es por eso que quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo. No importan los problemas del pasado, porque se ambos podremos olvidarlo. Se que nuestra amistad podrá superar cualquier barrera… - Hermione puso su mano sobre la de Harry y entonces este comprendió la realidad de sus palabras. No había otra oportunidad.

- Hermione quiero que sepas que lo siento… - Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Harry, pero Hermione no dejó que continuara su recorrido porque la limpió con su dedo pulgar. Harry dejó salir un gemido de dolor y la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – No tienes ni idea de cuanto me arrepiento de haberte lastimado de aquella manera Hermione. No hay día ni noche en que ese recuerdo no me atormente como fantasma en pena. Solitario y doloroso. Yo… yo solo quiero que me perdones

Hermione lo miró con dulzura y le sonrió. Porque a pesar de todo el dolor que Harry Potter le había causado, ella nunca lo había odiado. Nunca pudo y nunca podría.

- Harry, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Entendí y aún entiendo tus razones – Apartó su mano de la de Harry y concentró su vista en la ventana que se encontraba a su lado. Se habían citado en un café muggle. Ahí tendrían tranquilidad para hablar y tal vez pasar un buen rato.

Harry le sonrió agradecido y sin pensar por un minuto en sus actos la abrazó. La abrazó sin importarle que hubiera una mesa entre ambos, sin importarle cuanto tiempo había pasado y sin importarle el dolor. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó sus labios hacia ella. Esperando por ese contacto con el que tanto tiempo había soñado. Pero este jamás llegó porque Hermione había apartado su rostro.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, mientras Hermione miraba de nuevo la ventana. Su rostro se veía perfectamente sereno, sin rastro de alguna otra emoción.

- Estoy comprometida, Harry – Esa fue la sorpresiva confesión de Hermione. Y Harry no necesitó más para entender que ella jamás volvería a ser suya. Porque ahora amaba a otro.

- Yo… lo siento – bajó la mirada apenado, lleno de vergüenza ante lo que estuvo a punto de hacer – Perdóname por mi imprudencia.

Hermione asintió levemente y continuó mirando a la ventana.

- Herms… - El corazón de Hermione latió desbocado ante aquel diminutivo. Porque nadie lo decía como el, y nunca nadie lo haría.

- ¿Si, Harry?

- ¿Lo amas? – Y Hermione quedó desarmada. Porque esa pregunta jamás la vio venir. Quería mucho a Chris, pero, ¿lo amaba?

Hermione lo había conocido hacía año y medio cuando les hacia una visita a sus padres. El chico era su nuevo vecino y Hermione no pudo evitar simpatizar con él. Porque Chris se había dedicado a cicatrizar todas y cada una de las heridas que Hermione tenía. Y lo había de una manera tan dulce, que Hermione no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Pero siempre tendría aquel hueco, por más que Hermione intentara taparlo.

- Si Harry, lo amo – dijo sin titubear – Y no me importa renunciar al mundo de la magia por él.

- ¿Es muggle? – preguntó el chico algo sorprendido. Y no era el hecho de que fuera un muggle lo que lo sorprendía, sino el que Hermione estuviera decidida a renunciar al mundo que ella tanto quería por amor. Harry sonrió con amargura. Hermione asintió y sonrió.

- Entonces, te deseo lo mejor Hermione.

* * *

- ¿Y que como les ha ido en todo este tiempo? – preguntó Harry mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas y lo metía en su boca. Ron rió y Hermione los miró con reproche.

- Ahora soy auror – dijo Ron con un brillo especial en sus ojos, con orgullo. Harry sonrió y por un momento se puso a pensar en el pasado… en el hubiera.

¿Y si el nunca hubiera dejado a Hermione? ¿Hubiera podido derrotar a Voldemort? ¿Ambos hubieran terminado juntos? ¿Hubiera vivido todo tipo de aventuras y sueños al estudiar junto con Ron para ser aurores?... Y las preguntas jamás terminarían. Porque jamás sabría lo que hubiera pasado, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma. Y ahora cargaría con ese peso con toda su vida.

- Yo estoy estudiando en San Mungo – dijo Hermione orgullosa – Aunque se que ahora no me servirá de mucho… - Bajó la mirada triste, pero en cuestión de segundos recuperó el brillo en sus ojos – Pero no importa

- ¿No te importa estudiarlo aunque no te dediques a eso? – preguntó Ron incrédulo - ¡Vaya que eres rara!

- Ron…- dijo Harry ante el peligro inminente de una pelea entre ambos.

- No Harry déjalo… tiene razón – Ron iba a abrir la boca para alegar pero en cuanto escuchó lo que Hermione dijo la cerró de inmediato – Es solo que nunca lo predije. Fue… fue algo que jamás me esperé. Y siendo sincera no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Se que extrañaré todo esto, pero es algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer. Lo amo y no quiero estar lejos de él.

Harry bajó la vista, como esperando que algo saliera del suelo y lo tragara vivo ante aquella declaración. Ron carraspeó algo avergonzado y Hermione solo se había quedado callada.

- Se que serán muy felices – la voz de Harry resonó en toda la habitación y Ron lo miró con incredulidad. Ahí estaba él, viendo como su mejor amigo se rendía ante la mujer que amaba – Ya sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros…

- Oh, Harry – Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con efusiva alegría – No sabes lo feliz que me haces al aceptar lo mío con Chris

- Yo no tengo que aceptar nada, Hermione. Es tu vida, son tus decisiones. A mi solo me queda apoyarte como tu amigo – Pero Ron había notado que no era sincero. Porque en sus ojos se veía reflejada la tristeza que esa decisión conllevaba.

- A mi no me metas – dijo Ron de inmediato – Es tu vida

Hermione sonrió radiante y los abrazó al mismo tiempo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Chicos, tengo que pedirles algo – Harry y Ron asintieron al mismo tiempo, esperando que continuara – Quiero que sean mis padrinos.

Harry casi se desmaya de la impresión y Ron se quedó en shock. Apoyaban a su amiga en su decisión, pero si alguien tenía deseos de rechazar esa oferta era Harry. Ron se quedó tieso ante la respuesta de su amigo. Es decir, por el no había ningún problema aunque no le cayera muy bien el tipo… pero sabía que lastimaría a Hermione si se negaba. Pero Harry… bueno, el tenía motivos suficientes para negarse, aunque conociéndolo Ron sabía muy bien que Harry no lo haría por temor de lastimar a Hermione. Por eso cuando Harry dio su respuesta, Ron se mostró muy tranquilo.

- Claro, Hermione- dijo Harry intentando sonreír – Ahí estaremos. ¿cierto Ron? – Ron asintió y Hermione sonrió con alegría.

* * *

- ¿¡Estás loco! ¿En que demonios pensabas cuando aceptaste? – la voz de Ron sonaba molesta, pero Harry apenas tenía conciencia de escucharlo. Era como si su voz fuera algo lejano.

- Ron, olvídalo – Harry rodó los ojos y se tomó el puente de la nariz con fuerza – Ella quería que fuéramos sus padrinos y simplemente no quería verla triste. Es un gran paso en su vida y Hermione quiere que formemos parte de ello.

- ¿Eres un masoquista o algo por el estilo? – dijo Ron con evidente molestia – Harry, no tienes porque hacerlo. Lo único que lograrás será lastimarte más. Solo habla con ella, siendo la persona comprensiva que creemos que es ella entenderá.

- No, Ron – Exasperado Ron se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que aún la amas?

Harry bajó la vista, esperando esconderse. Esperando que Ron olvidara esa pregunta. - ¡No te puedes dar por vencido, Harry! – Ron lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza – ¡La mujer que amas se casará con otro! No puedes solo… no puedes solo olvidarlo – dijo lo último en un susurro más para si mismo, que para Harry.

- Ella lo ama – Ron soltó sus hombros, como si la piel de Harry le quemara al contacto. Retrocedió y unos pasos y miró con tristeza a su amigo

- Ella aún te ama – fue lo último que Ron dijo antes de salir

* * *

Habían pasado exactamente 3 meses y todo siguió su correcto curso. Ron, Harry y Hermione se veían al menos una vez a la semana para comer, o simplemente para pasar un buen rato.

Ron se había molestado con Harry y no le hablaba. Frente a la gente ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero al caer la noche ellos no eran nada. Y el hecho de que Harry se estuviera quedando en la madriguera no había ayudado en nada. Solo había ocasionado más tensión en el ambiente.

La familia Weasley, o en más concreto, la Sra. Weasley había estado ayudando a Hermione con la boda, por lo que las visitas de Hermione a la madriguera fueron constantes. Y también las de Malfoy.

Al salir con Ginny era común verlo por ahí, aunque para Harry aún era extraño verlo. Pero lo más extraño era ver, el hecho de que ya fuera uno de la familia. La Sra. Weasley lo atendía como lo hacía con él, y George le hablaba de sus nuevos inventos. Ron aún no era muy amigable con él, pero después de pensarlo mucho, Harry se dio cuenta de que sería así con cualquiera que saliera con su hermana. Entre Malfoy y Hermione no había quedado ningún rencor y en más de una ocasión Harry los había visto charlar amenamente. Y con él… bueno no eran amigos, pero tampoco enemigos.

- ¿En que piensas cara rajada? – la costumbre era la costumbre y Harry bien lo sabía, por lo que solo sonrió.

- En nada, Malfoy – Harry siguió mirando el bello amanecer que la madriguera le regalaba, esperando que sus pensamientos se fueran junto con el sol.

- Hoy es el gran día – Draco se sentó a su lado, y miró con atención el sol del amanecer- ¿No harás nada?

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo tratando de sonar confundido, pero sabía muy bien de lo que Malfoy hablaba. Draco suspiró pesadamente y sonrió.

- ¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta de lo tuyo con Granger? – Draco soltó una carcajada - ¡Pero si todo mundo lo sabe! Y lo peor es que tu estado te delata. Si quisiste ser discreto, no lo lograste.

Harry siguió mirando el amanecer, esperando olvidar. Por que ese día Hermione se casaría y el la perdería para siempre.

- Eso ahora no importa – dijo Harry fríamente- Ella se casará y será feliz. Y si ella es feliz, entonces yo también lo soy.

- No me salgas con ese cuento mártir Potter – dijo Draco sin mirarlo – Tú mejor que nadie sabes que sin ella no vives. Así que no te hagas el fuerte, eso no te queda. Habla con ella, y si ella te rechaza mínimo sabrás que de tu parte no quedó.

El sol hizo su imponente aparición, llenando el lugar con una hermosa luz color naranja que le daba al lugar un hermoso toque otoñal. El cielo que se veía entre morado y naranja mostraba unas hermosas nubes que completaban el paisaje.

- Ella lo ama

- ¿Y a ti no? – la voz de Malfoy retumbó en Harry – Ella nunca te ha dejado de amar. Si tan solo la hubieras visto Potter. Durante mucho tiempo ella fue un zombi viviente. El chico ese casi tuvo que suplicarle que se casara con él… ella no estado tan feliz como lo esta ahora. Ahora que tú estás aquí. Así que no me vengas con que no te ama. Y si no haces algo, luego no vengas llorando.

Harry le sonrió y se paró decidido. Malfoy tenía razón. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Por qué no comenzar desde cero? ¡Él aún la amaba como el primer día, e incluso más! Su vida no tendría ningún sentido sin ella, eso lo sabía.

- ¿Fue Ginny? – preguntó Harry antes de irse. Quería saber quien había mandado a Malfoy a razonar con él.

- No, fue decisión mía.

Harry solo sonrió antes de irse.

* * *

- ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione en cuanto vio el reflejo de su amigo en el espejo que estaba frente a ella. Ginny que la estaba peinando, se detuvo.

- Hola, Herm. ¿Podría hablar un minuto contigo a solas?

- No se preocupen, yo regreso después – y antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar algo, Ginny salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – el rostro pálido de Harry y su evidente nerviosismo la preocuparon.

- Hermione… - empezó Harry algo nervioso – Se de antemano que este no es mejor de los momentos, pero simplemente tengo que hacerlo. No podría seguir viviendo de tan solo pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar – Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y tomo ambas manos de Hermione para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos – Te amo, Hermione. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, y nunca lo haré. Siempre has sido una parte esencial de mi vida sin la que no puedo existir. Hermione yo…

Pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar porque retiró sus manos bruscamente, como si el simple contacto de Harry le quemara.

- Yo te amaba, Harry. Te lo juro por Merlín que _así fue_… Pero me lastimaste mucho, Harry. ¡Allí afuera hay un hombre esperando en el altar por mí, Harry! No puedo lastimarlo de esa manera. Y yo no quiero sufrir de nuevo.

Harry sintió como su alma se le caía a los pies y como poco a poco se quedaba sin respiración. Una capa de sudor frío cubrió su frente y sus facciones poco a poco comenzaron a mostrar una notable muestra de tristeza, y sintió como su mirada se nubló, pero no se permitió llorar. Se levantó de la silla como una falsa mascara de frialdad y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- Lo sabía. Sólo quería que lo supieras… y que nunca olvides que así será siempre.

Hermione no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de decir algo, porque Harry salió de la habitación.

Se sentía tan miserable al haberlo lastimado de esa manera, pero simplemente ella no podía lastimar a Chris. Él la amaba, y le había prometido que pasaría el resto de su vida con él. ¿Pero, y ahora qué? Había perdido a su mejor amigo… y al amor de su vida. Y aunque Hermione nunca podría amar a nadie con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a Harry, ella mejor que nadie sabía que era la mejor elección para ambos. Ella podría intentar vivir feliz con Chris y Harry tendría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que en verdad lo merezca.

Sentir que estaba muerta en vida era la definición más correcta que podría describir a Hermione en esos momentos. Su pecho ardía. Era como si tuviera un enorme hueco dentro de ella que le dolía de manera torturante. Abatida por un repentino cansancio, Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tratando de encontrar en él, el consuelo que tanto buscaba y anhelaba. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la puerta se abrió y Ginny Weasley entró por ella.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó desde la puerta, pero no la escuchó. Era como si fuera algo muy lejano - ¿Qué paso?

Y Hermione no dijo nada más porque se dejó caer en sus brazos. Buscando el consuelo, la esperanza y el perdón.

* * *

- Hermione Granger – dijo el padre que se encontraba frente a ellos en el altar - ¿Aceptas a Christopher Turner como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿Y jurarás amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hermione cerró los ojos con pesadez. Aunque se veía hermosa, la felicidad no la acompañaba. A su mente vino la imagen de su vestido: Simple, sin hombros y mangas largas. Tenía una linda caída y un lindo corte en "v". Y también a ella llegó el recuerdo de cómo lucían sus ojos. Se veían apagados, rojizos (a causa de tanto llorar) y su rostro se veía tenso. Pero a pesar de todo, ella no se retractaría. Así que tomó aire y respondió.

- Si, acepto – Y a diferencia de las típicas novias, la respuesta de Hermione fue neutral: sin emoción alguna. Sus ojos marrones carecían de su especial brillo y su piel lucía un poco más pálida.

El padre la miró con ternura sabiendo lo que esa decisión significaba en la vida de Hermione. Se casaría con un hombre al que no amaba por verlo feliz. Le deseó internamente que todo en la vida le fuera bien. Y continuó con la ceremonia sin más.

- Christopher Turner – dijo el padre - ¿Aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza? ¿Y jurarás amarla y respetara por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

- No, no acepto.

La gente exclamó un Oh! Debido a la sorpresa y el padre sonrió. Chris tomó ambas manos de Hermione y miró con atención sus ojos buscando una respuesta. Buscando aquello que tanto tiempo había estado buscando y así por fin darle fin a la batalla interna que se llevaba dentro de su cabeza y de su corazón. Y en cuanto los vio, la encontró.

- No me amas Hermione – Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Chris no la dejó terminar – Se que únicamente lo haces por no lastimarme. No podría vivir con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que la mujer que esta a mi lado es infeliz por no estar con el hombre que ama. Ve y búscalo. No lo pierdas de nuevo.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo en busca e su gran amor.

* * *

Lo único que quería era irse y no regresar jamás. Quería olvidar y nunca más volver a sufrir por amor. Quería olvidar cuanto la amaba y cuanto la seguiría amando. Quería dejar de una buena vez el pasado a sus espaldas y nunca más mirar atrás.

Caminó con cansancio hacia la vacía Madriguera. Todos se encontraban en la boda, por lo que Harry tendría el tiempo suficiente para empacar y despedirse del lugar, porque definitivamente extrañaría a la Madriguera, y a la pelirroja –y próximamente con un rubio- familia que la habitaba.

Le dolía hacer esto de nuevo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si quería de una vez por todas olvidarla lo mejor sería que se marchara y la dejara vivir su vida en paz; en paz con su esposo.

Hizo una mueca de amargura y siguió caminando a pesar del frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. Era como si el clima coincidiera con lo que sentía en su corazón, aunque al pensarlo mejor, Harry se dio cuenta de que simplemente ya no sentía. El dolor era tan intenso que ya ni siquiera podía notarlo.

Entró por la puerta principal y caminó con pesadez por las escaleras, observando todo a su alrededor. Quería guardar todos los detalles, porque después de mucho pensarlo, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de no volver. ¿Para que hacerlo? Se había preguntado más de una vez a si mismo. Si ya no tenía nada que lo mantuviera en ese lugar plegado de recuerdos, ¿entonces para quedarse?

Abrió la puerta con lentitud y tomó su maleta del armario, guardando en ella todas sus pertenencias. Se concentró tanto en esa simple, pero dolorosa tarea, que no escuchó cuando alguien entró a la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa. Ni siquiera siguió empacando, simplemente se detuvo. Como si estuviera petrificado.

- Harry, respóndeme – la voz firme y a la vez triste de Hermione lo hizo despertar. ¿Acaso eso era verdad? ¿Acaso ella estaba ahí por él? ¿Y su boda?

Harry la miró con atención y vio el arrugado vestido y el deshecho peinado de Hermione. Era más que obvio que había corrido y pisado charcos y lodo para llegar a él. ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué sentido tiene buscar al hombre que no amas, cuando el que tanto anhelas está frente al altar esperándote?

- Te amo Harry

De nuevo su corazón se detuvo por un instante, para después latir como nunca lo había hecho. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y por un momento olvido todo. Olvidó el dolor, los recuerdos y todo aquello que tanto lo aquejaba. Porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ahí estaba frente a él la mujer que tanto amaba.

- Siento haber sido tan estúpida Harry – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Harry dio un paso hacia ella – Siento haber pensado que podrías ser feliz sin mí cuando se de ante mano que soy una persona egoísta. ¡Porque te quiero conmigo, Harry! Yo te amé, _así fue_… y así será siempre. Porque mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo.

Harry no necesitó escuchar ni una sola palabra más porque con el simple hecho de escuchar esas dos palabras para él era suficiente. Caminó hacia ella y con una extrema ternura y delicadeza –como si Hermione se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana – tomo su barbilla y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Te amo Hermione

Sus labios se unieron a los de ella y en ese justo momento ambos supieron que todo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Porque ahora ambos tenían un futuro juntos y un amor capaz de romper cualquier barrera.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un oneshot Harmonie. Espero y les haya gustado. Hace tiempo que lo había escrito, pero la falta de tiempo no me había dejado subirlo. **

**Una cosa por aclarar, Harry derrotó a Voldermort solo. Si, ya se que suena completamente descabellado e irracional, pero en mi mente Hermione y Ron son demasiado qeridos por Harry (y no digo que en el libro no sea asi) pero aqi, Harry simplemente se fue. No les dio el tiempo suficiente para que se enteraran, el solo se fue. Bueno, creo que esta es la unica duda que pudo haber surgido. **

**Asi que, Nos leemos luego!**

**Nallely Sparrow Cullen-Malfoy :D  
**


End file.
